


Hotel California Part 12:  Sadie's

by carolroi (CarolROI)



Series: Hotel California [14]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, Episode Related, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolROI/pseuds/carolroi
Summary: Blair's old life collides with his new one at Cascade's private BDSM club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After the events of TSbyBS, Blair leaves Cascade to deal with the consequences of his relationship with Jim. He retreats to the Hotel California and the life and Mistress he left behind five years ago.
> 
> This story contains scenes of safe, sane and consensual B/D and S/M. It also has pairings of Blair/F, Blair/M and Blair/F/M. Enemas and women topping men are also found within. If these are not your things, click the back button now.

Monday is spent getting ready for Tuesday. Julia has a huge sports equipment bag that she packs with her tools of the trade. She won't let me see what's inside, which makes my cock and my "boy cunt" both twitch as my imagination runs wild. Since the day I arrived, I've been responsible for keeping my body hair shaved, but Julia does it today, getting all those hard to reach places like behind my balls and the crack of my ass. She gives me a haircut too, trimming up the back and sides but leaving the top alone. My curls are about three inches long up there, as she says, "the right length for a good grip."

I'm allowed to choose my own outfits for out in public and I stick to what I know best, jeans and khakis and tees and flannel. Not that I have much choice. I'll be glad to get some more of my clothes from the loft, especially now the weather is getting warmer. 

No time on the shrink's couch for me today, or the playroom. Julia is busy moving her client schedule around and fits a couple of Tuesday and Wednesday's in today. I spend most of my free time in the kitchen, making sure both she and Patrick eat, and preparing food for Patrick to have on hand while we're gone. I don't have to do it, but I want to. I like taking care of our little family. 

Julia comes into the kitchen as I'm preparing dinner, spaghetti with homemade sauce, and when she finds out that I've made extra food for Patrick, she gives me a long hug and a tender kiss. "I'm so glad you feel like you belong here."

Smiling, I go back to slicing up a baguette for garlic bread. "I do, Mistress, more than I feel I've belonged anywhere in a long time." It hurts a little to say those words, but it's true. I'm accepted here unconditionally, and it's a good feeling, but sad too, as I realize my own issues with who I am kept me from finding that kind of acceptance with people in Cascade.

Patrick gives me a "Thanks, man," regarding the food when he comes in for dinner. Julia pulls him aside as he's setting the table and whispers in his ear. The look he shoots me when she finishes speaking makes my stomach flutter in anticipation. 

After dinner is done, the dishes are washed and put away, Julia leads Patrick and I to her bedroom. She sits down on the bed, and we both kneel before her, naked, eyes down, hands behind our backs. A hand under my chin tilts my head up so she can look at me. "As a reward for your thoughtfulness, Blair, Patrick would like to rim you, if you are willing." 

I look over at the blond man. His expression is open and warm and eager, as is his thick cock. "Yes, please, Mistress, Patrick." 

"All right then, cock rings for both of you." Julia produces two leather straps and fastens them around the base of our penises and testes. "Blair, up on the bed on your stomach." I do as she says, and she puts a few pillows under my hips to raise my ass up. "Can you hold completely still on your own or do you need some help?" 

I'm already wanting to grind my erection into the pillow. "Help please, Mistress." 

Going to her closet, she gets out her red velvet ropes and ties my ankles and wrists to the bed posts so that I'm spread-eagled. She sits down by my right side and begins to lightly stroke my shoulder. "Just to let you know I'm right here and that nothing will happen that is not under my control or that will hurt you." 

After the scene we did Friday night, I have no problem trusting Patrick, but I appreciate her reassurance that she will keep me safe.

"Go ahead, Patrick. Make Blair feel good. Make him beg to come."

Her words make my cock even harder, and I shiver as I feel him move between my legs. I'm anticipating his mouth on me, so it's a shock when his large, strong hands begin to knead my thighs and buttocks. He rubs my back as well, firm smooth strokes that warm my somewhat chilled skin. I sigh as he presses his lips against the back of my neck. He works his way slowly downward, covering each inch of flesh with kisses, licks and little nips. Somehow he knows the small of my back and the junction of ass and thigh are pleasure zones and he scrapes his teeth over them, then gently bites, soothing with a lick a moment later. 

Julia is playing with my hair as I make little mewling sounds, my body quivering. Finally Patrick's hands spread my cheeks apart, and his thumb rubs my perineum, pressing hard enough that it hurts a little. I gasp and Julia says, "Too much, precious?" 

"No, no, I'm good, it's good--" I let out another little cry and dig my fingernails into the sheets. He opens my cheeks wider then and runs his tongue the length of my crack. Goddess bless the cock ring, or I would have come just from that. Then Patrick is tasting me, first with the flat of his tongue, then probing my aching furl with the tip. I can't begin to describe how amazing it feels, how his thumb keeps up the pressure on that sweet spot behind my balls while his tongue and lips and teeth are teasing my anus, making it open up. My cock is aching, but it's nothing like the need for my ass to be filled with something thick and hard. 

My vision is blurry with tears, but I lift my head to look up at my Mistress. "Please, Mistress. Please, I need--" His tongue plunges into me and the rest of my request is lost in a deep groan. 

"What do you need, Blair? If you tell me what you want, I might let you have it." 

"I need—I need—my ass filled, Mistress. I need a cock in my ass."

Julia leans down to kiss me. "That's a lovely idea, pet. I think I can make that happen for you." She moves from my side for a moment, then returns with condoms, gloves and lube. I can't see what she's doing, but I can feel Patrick still kneading my cheeks, his thumbs holding them spread as Julia's slim fingers enter me, slicking up my eager hole. 

Patrick moves forward, rubbing his lube-coated cock through my seam, letting me anticipate his thick length filling me. "Oh, oh—oh!" I gasp as he presses into me in one smooth stroke. "Oh, god, oh god..." 

Julia's untying my wrists, then binding them together behind my back. She loosens the ropes holding my ankles and together she and Patrick lift me until I'm straddling his muscular thighs, impaled on his cock. My Mistress eases a condom down my throbbing erection and I nearly come at the thought of what is about to happen. The cock ring saves me again. Laying her arms across my shoulders and around Patrick's neck, Julia mounts me, taking my cock in with agonizing slowness. 

Her hand presses against my chest, her thumb brushing my nipple ring. A full body shudder goes through me and I hear Patrick gasp behind me as my ass tightens round his cock. "Let's all take a moment to breathe, pets. Otherwise you are both going to explode and I will be left hanging. That will make me very cross, and you don't want that." 

We chorus, "No, Mistress." I close my eyes and try to concentrate on my breathing, but all I can feel is my tight anus squeezing the thick length of Patrick's cock as my mistress' warm sheath constricts around my aching erection. It's heaven and hell joined together and I'm starting to slide into slave space, where physical sensation shuts my higher brain function off. Julia kisses me, slow and deep, as she begins to ride my cock. She takes her time, finding just the perfect angle and rhythm for herself, and I feel her muscles begin to contract. 

"Now, Patrick," she cries, and he moves behind me, thrusting forward and lifting me off his cock and then pulling me back down. Julia's head goes back as she gasps, her fingers releasing my cock ring as she climaxes. Patrick is swearing as he twitches and pulses in my ass, and then my whole body is shuddering and crying out as I orgasm. 

We topple over, still connected, and it's long minutes before I become aware of Patrick pulling out of me with a satisfied groan. He kisses my shoulder and says, "Any time you want your ass tongued, let me know. That was fantastic." Julia leans up and kisses his cheek, and Patrick gets off the bed, heading for his own room.

She strokes my face, brushing my hair back before kissing me. "That was so good, precious. Love feeling you come inside me as much as I love fucking your beautiful ass." She moves then, as my now limp cock slips out of her, grasping the condom before it spills on the bed sheets. "Give me a moment, pet and then I'll untie you." I hear her pad into the bathroom and the sound of water running. Then she's back with a warm washcloth, cleaning me up before releasing my hands. 

Wrestling us both under the covers, she turns out the light. I move closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Thank you, Mistress, for knowing what I need, and letting me find my own way to new and different things." 

Kissing my forehead, she says, "Of course, Blair. You will always be safe here. Now close your eyes. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

* * *

**The Master's Inn, Cascade WA**

"Wow!" I exclaim as Julia pulls the SUV into the driveway leading to the Master's Inn. "I had no idea this place was here." The inn is a huge old mansion, built out of local stone and timber at what looks like the turn of the century. It's got gables and balconies and multiple chimneys. A tall wrought-iron fence surrounds the property and huge pines block out the rest of the upscale neighborhood. I'm guessing the property encompasses several acres of wooded land, a little oasis of forest in a sub-division of McMansions. 

"Isn't it great? We'll have to come back when we can spend more time, but I think you'll like it." She parks in one of the marked spaces to the left of the house and gets out. "Grab our bags, will you?" 

"Yes, Mistress." I get the suitcase out of the back with our clothes and the large sports bag that holds the items for this evening. I follow her into the inn's foyer, where I find her hugging a tall, robust man with a salt and pepper beard and mustache. A slimmer man, slightly shorter with a shaved head and a red goatee, is rounding the front desk toward her.

"Julia!" he exclaims, "how lovely to have you grace our establishment with your presence again!"

Giving him a hug, she says, "Tom, it's great to see you and Mike again too." Turning toward me, she introduces us. "Blair, this is Master Tom and Master Michael. This is my new slave, Blair."

Setting the bags down, I drop to my knees and bow to these friends of my Mistress. I remain with my forehead pressed to the floor until a light pressure on the back of my neck signals I can rise. Picking up the bags again, I wait while Julia gets our room key and makes some arrangement for our trip to the club tonight. 

"Yes," Tom is saying, "I'll call over and make sure your usual area is reserved for you. If there's anything else you need, just call down and we'll have it sent right up." He runs an appraising gaze over me. "If you'd like a workout before tonight, the basement is free at the moment." 

She gives him a polite smile and a "thanks, but no," then she's leading me up the stairs. Our room is on the third floor, under one of the gables. It's spacious and light, with white on white striped wallpaper and dark antique furniture. A large canopy bed sits along one wall, opposite french doors that open onto a small balcony. A door to the left of the bed leads into a large bathroom with a marble shower and a jacuzzi tub. 

"Set the bags down and unpack the clothes, pet, hang them up in the wardrobe." Julia takes charge of the equipment bag and gets a case out of it. "Once you're done with that, strip." She enters the bathroom and closes the door. 

A shiver of delight goes through me. Everything from this moment on is going to be preparation for tonight. Opening the suitcase, I get out Julia's attire for the evening. I stroke the soft leather and indulge myself with a long sniff. I love the scent of leather, the memories it conjures up bringing my cock swiftly to attention. I decide to get undressed before I unpack. I shuck off my jeans, shoes and t-shirt and put them away in the bureau. Julia's clothes I hang in the wardrobe, taking special care with her leather halter style top, which gives her arms and shoulders free range of movement, and the chaps-like leather pants with open lacing up the sides. There's no back or crotch to it, and I drape the leather bikini bottoms that go with it on the same hanger. Tall boots complete the outfit, and I use one of my shirts to polish them to a shine. 

Once the clothes are put up, I inspect the rest of the room. The bed is covered with a silky spread, and the pillows are ruffled and white. The frilly trappings contrast with the tie-down points on all four posts, the headboard and the foot of the bed. A chest at the end of the bed when opened reveals a set of straps and chains for making good use of said points. Crossing to the french doors, I open them and step out onto the balcony. The pines screen the house from prying eyes, and I lean against the railing, turning my face up to the sun, enjoying the light spring breeze caressing my bare skin.

"Now that's a beautiful picture." My mistress steps out onto the balcony at my side. "Don't move, just let me look at you." I sneak a glance at her out of the corner of my eye. She's leaning against the railing as well, her hair up in a ponytail, dressed in a white terrycloth robe and nothing else. The sunlight makes her hazel eyes golden, and there's a lovely soft smile on her face. Her left hand moves to lightly caress my ass cheek as she leans in to kiss me. Her lips are warm and gentle, and my heart dances. Running her fingertips down the side of my neck, she says, "Go lie down on the bed, on your side, facing out here." 

As I re-enter the bedroom, I find she has turned on a table-top fountain, water burbling quietly over a stack of smooth stones. A cd is playing, some kind of abstract drum, harp and wooden flute music. The bed has been covered with a bath sheet, and I lie down cross-ways on the mattress so I can look out at the sunlight on the trees. 

Julia moves behind me and I smell the scent of warm chamomile floating on the air. She sits down next to me, her back against the headboard. Setting a pillow on her lap, she says, "Put your head here." I do as she commands, resting my hand on her thigh just above the knee. Fingers stroke down the seam of my ass, a lubed digit entering me, then being replaced by the nozzle of an enema hose. Feeling me tense, she rubs between my shoulder blades. "I'm trying to make this a very relaxing experience for you, precious." Warm liquid begins to trickle into my ass. "It's chamomile tea, at precisely 98 degrees, in an insulated enema bag, so that it won't cool off during the time it takes to work." She pets my hair and, closing my eyes, I let myself drift on the sound of the water and the music, and the pleasant heat filling my belly. 

About twenty minutes later, I feel her remove the nozzle and replace it with a plug, holding the liquid in me. I turn on my back at her urging, and she gently massages my stomach, helping the tea do its work. Finally the pressure begins to get uncomfortable, and Julia helps me into the bathroom. She lets me lean my head against her hip as she rubs my back while I breathe through expelling the water. Once that's over, she guides me into the shower and bathes me, towels me off, and leads me back to the bed. She crawls under the covers with me, curling protectively around me as she tells me to sleep for a little while. Sighing, I close my eyes and give in to her command.

* * *

Several hours later, we share a light supper and Julia dresses for the club. Fascinated, I sit on the bed, still naked, and watch. Sitting at the vanity table, she piles her hair up on top of her head in a severe bun, which to my eyes gives her a kind of haughty, scary look. She carefully applies makeup, which she almost never wears at home, giving herself dark smoky eyes and blood red lips. Her gaze meets mine in the mirror. "Stage make-up, pet. I have to play the role of Mistress Hell-bitch out in public; it's kind of my reputation." 

Rising, she slips out of her robe and I help her into her outfit, fastening buckles, tightening laces and pulling zippers. Once she's dressed, she turns to me. "I brought an outfit for you to wear into the club. Once there, you'll change into your leathers." From the equipment bag she produces a black mesh t-shirt and a pair of strategically ripped black jeans. They're tight enough I have to lie down on the bed and suck in my stomach to get them zipped. 

When I stand up, she walks around me, appraising. Her hand cups my butt cheek, her fingertips grazing the skin peeking out from a rip just below my ass. Her other hand traces the clearly defined outline of my cock lying on my left thigh through the taut fabric. "Gorgeous." Handing me a pair of slip-on rubber-soled shoes, she shrugs into a long black leather trench-coat and fastens it with a belt, hiding her dominatrix outfit. "Grab the bag and let's go."

Julia has me drive to the club. I'm not sure if it's because it befits her to be driven because she's my mistress, or if she's giving me something to do to keep me from getting too anxious. When we arrive, I, of course, open the car door for her. She clips a leash onto my collar and I follow about a foot behind her right shoulder, carrying the equipment. 

Sadie's is housed in a nondescript brick building, three stories of what might have been an old factory or apartments. The entrance is around to the side, under an awning. Julia produces a keycard from her pocket and slides it into a card reader. There's a buzz, and she pulls open the door. Once inside we're in a small reception area similar to that in a hotel. A man dressed in a leather vest over a bare chest, standing behind the reception desk, looks up at our entrance. "Mistress Julia and guest," she tells him, and he marks that down in a ledger in front of him. On the wall behind him is a board with keys hanging on it. Selecting one, he hands it to my mistress. "Thanks," she says, and leads me down a dimly lit hallway. Turning a corner, I can see a row of doors on either side of another hallway. Julia matches the number on her key to a door, and unlocking it, steps inside. 

It's kind of a combination locker/dressing room. There's a small sink, a couple of gym lockers, a bench and a mirror. Setting the equipment bag on the bench, I undress at Julia's bidding, stowing my clothes in the locker. Julia does the same with her coat.

Opening the bag, she removes my harness and settles it over my shoulders, buckling the strap around my chest, sliding my penis and testes through the cock ring. She leaves off the strip of leather that runs from the cock ring up the crack of my ass, and the belt it attaches to. Taking off my old, brown collar, she fits a new, midnight blue one around my neck, adjusting it so that it's just snug. Cuffs go around my wrists and ankles as well as my thighs and biceps. She has me turn around for her, adjusts some straps and nods her approval. "Very chic, pet." She fastens the chain leash to my new collar and moves toward the door. Picking up the bag, I follow her.

This time when we enter the hallway, there are other people, doms and subs dressed in varying combinations of leather and skin, all heading toward a set of stairs. Moving with the crowd, we go up the wide stairway, bypassing an arched doorway on the second floor out of which spills loud techno music. The darkness inside is broken by strobing lights and I catch a glimpse of bodies writhing to the beat. "Combination dance party and orgy," Julia says, her lips close to my ear in order to be heard. "We're on the third floor."

Off the third floor landing is another arched opening, this one covered in filmy curtains. Julia leads me through, and I find myself in a maze of curtained cabanas lining the walls of the room, with a block of them in the center. It reminds me of some ancient, exotic marketplace, taking up the entire floor of the building. A tug on my leash sets my feet in motion and I follow my mistress, winding between the stalls, catching glimpses of naked bodies writhing under whips, hanging from ropes, chained to posts. Subs kneel to swallow thick cocks, or lick their mistress' pussies. Music plays from hidden speakers, a constant drumbeat helping masters' strokes keep time. The lighting is low, but bright enough to illuminate the erotic display in each booth. Besides the active participants, observers wander, all of them dressed in some combination of leather, skin and metal. 

My cock is granite hard and leaking when my mistress comes to a stop in front of an empty stall in the corner of the room farthest from the door. As we enter, she pulls a curtain across the opening, closing us off from the rest of the room. "Set the bag down on the sofa," she says, unfastening my leash. Her gaze runs down my body to my cock. "That little walk got someone excited." Smiling, she runs her fingers over the head of my erection, then lifts them for me to lick. I tongue them eagerly, closing my eyes at the taste, inhaling the musky scent of my arousal. She gives me a quick kiss, then goes to open her bag. 

I take a moment to look around the curtained area, trying to get some equilibrium back. A dark leather sofa sits along the back wall, and two chairs at the sides. In the center of the area is an oval table, about two and a half feet high, stainless steel on top, with tie-down rings set all the way around the edge. There's also a rolling table that I know from the one like it at the Hotel is for my mistress to set out her tools. Glancing up at the ceiling, I see several chains and hooks hanging along with what looks like stage lights.

"Catch, Blair!" Julia tosses a rolled up pad at me. "Put that on the table and make sure the straps are secure. I want my slave concentrating on me, not on how their knees hurt or their butt is too cold."

Unrolling it, I find it is a mat cut to the exact shape of the table with velcro straps at four points around its edge. Laying it flat on the table, I use the velcro to fasten it to some of the tie-down rings. Turning back to Julia, I see she has laid out a paddle, a tawse and a cane on the rolling table, along with a small velvet bag, lube and latex gloves. She is nothing if not organized and prepared for every eventuality; the custom-made table pad told me that. My gut tightens in anticipation of what's to come. 

My mistress approaches me, several straps over her arm. "Anxious, pet?" she asks.

I bite my lip, then say, "A little, Mistress." 

She gives my stomach a gentle rub. "It will be very intense, precious, but I will be right here, keeping you safe. If you fly, I'll catch you when you come down. And if it's too much, you safe word. Now up on the table."

Toeing off my shoes, I kneel up on the table. Julia positions me with my back to the "audience" and my head toward the sofa. "Do you want the mask? I won't let anyone past the doorway; they know they have to watch from the aisle." I shake my head no. "All right, get down on all fours." She fastens me to the table by my wrist, thigh and ankle cuffs, along with a chain from my collar to the front edge of the table. The straps hooked to my thigh cuffs keep my legs spread apart and the wrist and ankle ties keep me in place, so I won't move and get hit the wrong way. 

Julia spends some time running her hands all over my body, stroking me, calming me. "Remember to breath, Blair, and keep count as much as you can." 

"Yes, Mistress." 

"I'm going to open the curtain now, and start the scene." I nod, but I don't know if she sees it. I hear the rattle of the curtain moving on the rod, and the lighting in the area changes, highlighting the table, and me. Julia rests her hand on my lower back, letting me know where she is, then I feel her grasping my balls, putting a harness on them. A cock strap is wrapped around the base of my erection and tightened. "No coming until later," she says, flicking my glans. I jump a little, then settle down.

Something is attached to the ball harness, pulling my testes down, and I duck my head to see what it is. A short chain runs to a round weight that now swings freely from my balls. I swallow hard, remembering the pain from having my testes stretched on Sunday. My mistress moves to the head of the table, her hand reaching under my chest to rub one of my nipples. "A little weight on your balls, and on your chest." She clips two small weights to my nipple rings and taps them to set them swinging. I make a face and she rubs my cheek. "I told you it was going to get intense. I want you to open up and _feel_ , precious." I nod, knowing the weights don't hurt much now, but the longer they pull on my nipples, the more uncomfortable it will get. 

She moves to the side, then her gloved hand is on my ass, spreading my cheeks. Lubed fingers penetrate me, coating my insides. From the corner of my eye, I can see her pick up the velvet bag from the table and empty something spherical and shiny into her palm. Then she's at my right hip, pressing a round coolness into my anus. Her finger taps it, pushing it higher in me and I cry out at the delicious vibration. "That's right, pet. It's your favorite ben wa anal beads." She continues inserting them until all four are deep inside me. I groan loudly. "Are you imagining how that will feel when I spank you and those chime in your ass?"

"Oh, yes, Mistress." 

"Good, then let's get started, shall we?" She picks up the round paddle and rubs it over my ass cheeks. When she lifts it away, I brace myself for the first whack. "One!" I count, swiftly followed by "Two!" She pauses then, adjusting my position a little, pushing my hips forward so my ass and thighs make a 45 degree angle rather than a 90 degree one. The paddle comes down on my right cheek again, the noise sharp and loud, but the pain is minimal. The use of the paddle is just to warm me up, to redden my buttocks. The real torture is the vibrations from the ben wa beads. Every slap moves my body no matter how hard I try to stay still. The weights inside those silver spheres move every time I do, making my ass tingle and clench. At my cry of "Twenty!" Julia sets the implement down and strokes her hands over my warm flesh. 

"Starting to color up nicely, pet." Coming around to my head, she squats so she can look me in the eyes. "You doing okay?"

I lick my lips. "Yes, Mistress. Pain's not much."

Giving me an evil smile, she replies, "It will be. You ready to go again?" I'm shivering at her words, but I nod. She picks up the tawse and shows it to me, brushing the edge of it against my cheek. My breath catches in my throat, and the expression on my face makes her bend down and kiss my forehead. Then she's moving to my right side, running the flat of the tawse over my ass. It lifts away, then comes down with a loud "Swish/crack!" against the back of my thighs. The sudden rush of pain takes my breath away, and she pauses until I can suck in enough air to call out "One!" Ten times the tawse strikes the back of my thighs, Julia marking me evenly from just below my ass to my knees. 

Tears are running down my face, and I'm trembling all over when she stops. The palm of her hand strokes over my buttocks; my legs hurt too much for her to touch at the moment. Her hands glide up my back and rub my shoulders. I'm breathing hard, but when she asks if I'm okay, I pant out a shaky, "Yes, Mistress." 

"All right, precious, we'll continue. Ass is next." Ten more lashes with the hard strip of leather paint wide magenta stripes across my butt cheeks. It's slightly less painful than the thigh strikes, but it sets the weight hanging from my balls to swinging and makes me aware of the ache there. Julia apparently does not like it moving so much, and sets the weight aside after removing it. 

Her hands press against the inside of my thighs, and I spread them as wide as I can without slipping off the table. My gut clenches at what I know is next. She hits the soft skin of my inner thigh with the end of the tawse. There is no number calling now, just sharp exclamations of pain. Five strikes for each thigh. I'm down on my forearms by the time she's done, crying. 

She sits on the edge of the table beside me, stroking my hair as I pull in great gasping sobs of air. "Do you need to stop, precious? There's only the cane left. I can do it all at once, no pauses, and you can fly if you're able."

Her fingertips are wiping at my tears as I turn my head and look up at her. "I need to fly, Mistress." Everything to this point has been like riding the edge of orgasm, though my cock deflated when she started with the tawse.

Walking back to the foot of the table, her fingers delve between my cheeks, finding and pulling on the cord to the beads. She pulls them out of me slowly and I make little whimpers as each one pops through my tightly clenched anus. 

Julia rests her hand on my hip for a moment. "Cane now, pet." The wooden rod whistles through the air before striking my ass in a blinding burst of agony. A shriek breaks from my throat, but it's the only one; I'm drifting on a red sea as one stroke blends into the next across my blazing cheeks and down my thighs. I'm barely aware of her changing position next to me, then the cane is coming down between my ass cheeks, across my overly sensitized anus, and I'm gone, sliding into the warm, welcoming waters of ecstasy.

* * *

Reality returns in fits and starts, music first, the pulse of the drums matching the throbbing of my ass and thighs. Along with the pain comes the soothing touch of my mistress, stroking my hair, rubbing my back. On my side on top of the table, I'm curled around Julia, my head in her lap. I blink up at her, my eyes hot and swollen from crying. She pats a damp washcloth over my face, then folding it, lays it across my eyelids. "Just lie still and breathe, precious. I'm right here." A dry sob shakes me, and I wrap my arms about her waist, holding on tightly. "It's all right, it's all right," she murmurs and I float for a while, falling into slave space again. 

When I come up for the second time, she presses a straw between my lips. Obediently, I suck, the cold sweetness of Gatorade a sudden shock to my taste-buds. I spit the straw out. "Ugh! Hate that stuff!" 

"Sorry," Julia says with a laugh, replacing the sports drink with a water bottle. This I sip at slowly, uncertain how it's going to sit in my stomach. When nothing appears to want to come back up, I drink a little more. 

My thirst quenched for the moment, I notice the curtain at the front of our cabana is closed again. Seeing the object of my gaze, she says, "When the scene's over, the curtain closes. This time is for us, for connecting as mistress and slave." A lump rises in my throat, and I blink back the sudden stinging in my eyes. I'd never thought about it quite that way before, but this is what being a sub is all about, this beautiful trust when a scene is done and I'm relying on my mistress to comfort and soothe me. 

"Can you sit up, precious?" 

I cautiously put weight on my ass, then straighten up when the pain isn't too terrible. "How—how long was I flying?" I lean against Julia's side, resting my cheek on her shoulder. Her arm goes around my waist, holding me. 

"Mmm, maybe twenty or thirty minutes. Long enough that all the lovely color on your ass has faded, save for the cane marks. Those will be there for a few days." Her fingers unclip the weights from my nipple rings, and the sudden ache as the tissue contracts makes me blink and swear quietly. "Sorry, sweetness," Julia says. She touches my cheek and I lift my head to look at her. Her lips brush mine with soft little kisses that deepen until I feel my cock beginning to stir. 

She stops then, her eyes meeting mine. "You ready to play again?" 

"Yes, Mistress." 

"All right, let's get this harness off you. I want to be able to touch you all over." She unfastens the straps and takes off the body harness, leaving my arm and leg cuffs. She removes the cock strap and ball harness as well. "Kneel on the middle of the table, facing the front." When I move into position, she reattaches straps to my ankles and thighs. A two foot long strap is fastened between my wrists and she stands up to loop it over one of the hooks hanging from the ceiling. My arms are now stretched above my head as I kneel on the table, my thighs spread wide. "Is that comfortable?" 

"Yes, Mistress." 

Walking over to the equipment bag, she produces a blindfold. "Your choice, pet. I'd like to use a blindfold because I think that will heighten the pleasure, but if you would like to see the audience, we can use the mask." 

After thinking about it for a few seconds, I answer, "Blindfold, please, Mistress." The idea of people I don't know watching me is thrilling, but I don't want to watch them watch me. It would take me out of the scene. She puts the leather blindfold on me, making sure the strap is adjusted snug enough not to slip. Just as she did before, Julia runs her hands all over my body, reassuring me with her touch. 

"Scene starting now, precious." Once again the curtain rattles open and I feel the heat of the spotlight on me. This time there's no painful crack of the tawse or the cane, just gentle teasing touches of fingers, lips, tongue, teeth. She sucks carefully on my left nipple, flicking the ring with her tongue, then sinking her teeth into the sensitive nub. Involuntarily, I try to twist away, but her hands on my hips hold me in place. 

She tortures my other nipple the same way, then moves on, rubbing her hands down my stomach and the front of my thighs, then caressing my pubis, avoiding my now straining cock. I'm beginning to sweat from the lights and the need to be touched, to be fucked, to come. Her other hand is smoothing over my ass, setting off little sizzles of pain every time her fingers find a welt left by the cane. 

Gripping my testes firmly, she strokes my cock, pinching the crown. Crying out, I pull back, only to be stopped by her hold on my balls. "None of that, pet. I know how much you like having your cock abused." She slaps it hard several times, then runs her thumb roughly over the glans. Letting go of me, she moves away. Moisture is dripping down my swollen shaft, and it throbs with every heartbeat. I'm sweating freely now, drops rolling uncomfortably down my back, between my legs, underneath the blindfold, making me itch.

In a moment Julia returns, one hand going to my ass. "Do you need to come, pet?" 

"Yes, yes—please, Mistress!" I cry, shivering with need. 

Fingers part my cheeks, then something round is pressed into my still slick opening, round with a thin handle. She moves whatever it is until I cry out when she hits my prostate. "There's that little pleasure button." Then there's a pulsing inside me, my inner muscles contracting. It's some kind of electro-stimulation toy, like she used on me last week.

She touches my prostate with it, teasing, the electricity making it feel as though a hand is squeezing that gland inside me in a steady throbbing grip. I'm crying out, swearing, sobbing and still it goes on, the pulsing in my ass, in my balls, in my cock. Orgasm floods over me, my body arching in the restraints, my arms lifting me up off the table as I writhe and twist, screaming out my release. The sensation doesn't stop; it seems to stretch on forever until it becomes dry, burning spasms when all my ejaculate is gone. "Peanut butter, Mistress!" I sob out, still flinching and bucking, my body out of my control. 

Julia immediately turns off the wand, carefully sliding it out of me. I collapse, hanging from the hook, my breath coming in great sobbing gasps. She touches my side, letting me know she's there. "All done, precious, scene over." The heat from the light disappears, and I hear the curtain close. She unfastens my arms, then removes the blindfold. I fall into her embrace, trembling, my cock still twitching.

She holds me, rocking me, petting me, her touch calming my quivering muscles. "It's over, Blair, done for tonight." She wipes me down with a damp cloth, washing away the sweat slowly drying on my skin. She gives me more water, and this time I guzzle it. When I hand the bottle back to her, she says, "Your part is over, pet, but I still have to do the social niceties. I need to open the curtain and talk to people, see if I can pick up a client or two, visit with old friends."

I nod in understanding. "What am I to do, Mistress?"

"Nothing except kneel on the floor and display my marks. You okay with that?" 

"I think so. Where do you want me, Mistress?"

"Over by the sofa." She removes the pad from the table top and lays it on the floor for me to kneel on. "On the mat, and you can rest your upper body on the sofa cushions." I do, letting out a sigh of relief as I feel my body begin to relax. Julia sits down beside me after taking something out of her bag of tricks. "Just want to put a plug in you, if you're up to it." She shows me the decorative anal plug she purchased from Carrie's store, the silver wolf's head with the blue glass eyes. 

"Please, Mistress," I answer. I'm so fucking easy. Even exhausted and aching I want more. Julia lubes both me and the plug then presses it inside. It's cool and heavy, a reassuring weight. I rest my head on my folded arms and close my eyes. Julia finishes cleaning up and putting away her tools, then opens the curtain and takes a seat beside me. 

"You can lie across my lap if you like, precious." I move to the side until I'm between her knees, my head resting on her thigh, my backside, and thus her marks and the wolf's head toward the cabana opening. She runs her fingers through my hair, petting me, and I find myself drifting into that twilight between waking and sleep. I'm vaguely aware of people coming in and out, speaking to Julia, but I don't give it much attention. 

A woman's voice breaks into my haze. "Mistress Julia, it's been a long time." I recognize that husky alto from the PD, Detective Van Goswick of SVU! I try not to react, but Julia's fingers still in my hair and I know she senses my tension.

"Lady Vanessa, a pleasure to see you again. How have you been?" Julia replies easily, resuming her hair stroking. 

"Very well, Mistress. This is my new apprentice, Megan." Megan's here?

"G'day, Mistress," Megan says in greeting, her Australian accent clear. 

What the hell is going on? Megan a dominatrix in training? Even _I_ find that difficult to believe. I am truly fucked if she recognizes me. I'm not ready for that kind of confrontation. My heartrate skyrockets and I can't catch my breath all of a sudden. Now is not the time for a panic attack! Julia seems to sense my sudden interest in the conversation and her grip tightens in my hair, warning me to settle down before I give myself away. 

"Please, have a seat, Lady Vanessa. And you as well, Megan." There are noises of the two chairs in the stall being moved closer. Trying to take calming breaths, I hide my face against my mistress' thigh.

"I enjoyed your spanking scene very much, Mistress. Your slave seems very experienced as well as willing. Has he been with you long?"

Julia strokes my back. "Pet has recently returned to me after some years away. He's picking things back up quickly." 

"So he's someone you've known for awhile then, not a sub you picked up just for tonight?" Where is Detective Goswick going with these questions? They must be here on a case. 

"No, he's been living with me for the past month. Why do you ask?" Julia's tone indicates she's suspicious as well.

"Just wondering if he was available to work with other masters," Detective Goswick replys. "I'm looking for someone with experience for Megan." I feel my eyebrows rise at that statement.

"Sorry, he's mine. And we're only up here for the evening. We'll be headed back to Seattle tomorrow." 

"So you're not based in Cascade?" Megan's voice. I suddenly realize they are interrogating my mistress. A hot wave of anger rushes over me, and I would have given myself away then, but Julia's hand that isn't calmly stroking me has two fingers hooked through my collar and is holding me down. 

"No, I live outside of Seattle. I always have. I used to come here more often, when I had live-in slaves. Pet's the first one to stay with me full time in several years. It's probably been that long since I was last at Sadie's," Julia answers.

"Oh, that's good then," Goswick says cryptically. "There's someone in Cascade who's been playing too rough and breaking his toys. Have a good rest of your evening, Mistress Julia. Stay safe."

Bootheels clicking on the concrete floor signal their exit. "What do you suppose that was all about, precious?" she asks, lifting me up for a kiss. 

Shaking my head when we part, I say, "I have no idea, Mistress, but I'm not ready to face Megan." 

"I know," she replies. "I think we've had enough fun for one night, at least the public kind. Let's go." 

Paranoid, I ask for the mask to wear on our walk back to our dressing room, but I see no signs of either detective. Safely inside the little room, I lean against the sink, letting out the breath I was holding as Julia slides the wolf's head plug out of me. Reaching around me, she turns on the faucet and wets a washcloth which she uses to clean me up. Catching sight of my strained expression in the mirror, she puts a hand under my chin, turning my face toward her. "You all right, Blair?" 

Shaking myself out of my funk, I answer, "Yes, I'm sorry I'm being such a dick about the PD being here, Mistress. It was just a sour end to a good experience." 

She wraps her arms around me, holding me close for a long moment before she kisses me. Releasing me, she says, "Come on, the sooner you get your clothes on, the sooner we can be enjoying ourselves at the inn."

After I get dressed, Julia refastens my leash to my collar and puts on her coat. I grab the tool bag, which seems to have gotten heavier since we arrived, and follow her out into the dim hallway. I've only take a few steps after Julia when someone runs into me. 

"Pardon me, mate." It's Megan's voice, but she doesn't even look at me, just scurries after Detective Goswick's retreating back. For a moment I'm frozen in shock, then Julia's tugging on my leash for me to follow her.

* * *

Julia drives back to the inn while I squirm in the passenger seat, the combination of the tight jeans and my welted ass too painful to make sitting comfortable. Once we're back in our room, Julia starts the water running in the jacuzzi tub before telling me to undress. As I strip out of my clothes, she pours epsom salts into the rapidly filling tub. 

"Come here, precious. Let's get some numbing cream started working before you get in the bath." I lean against the counter while she coats my welts with the cream. I'm guessing it must be medical grade stuff, because the pain begins to fade almost immediately. Julia slips her arms around me from behind, giving me a hug and kissing my shoulder. Letting go of me, she walks over to the tub, shuts off the water and turns on the jets. "Help me out of this stuff and I'll join you in the tub." I assist my mistress with removing her outfit, and together we settle into the warm, frothy water. She lets out a sigh of relief. "How are you doing, Blair?"

"I—" I stop, not really sure how to put into words what I'm feeling. The experience at the club was new and different, intense in a way that playing with Julia and Patrick at home isn't. But the run-in with Megan and Detective Goswick has rattled me, reminded me that I had a life before these past few weeks. I hadn't really forgotten it, not with as much talking about it as I've done in therapy, but at the Hotel I was safe from it. Here it's all around me, even in the least likely of places. And tomorrow I want to go to the loft? I must be insane. 

"It's okay. I know I worked you hard tonight. It was more intense than I'm used to as well." 

"It's not that, it's just I wasn't expecting to see Megan."

Julia quirks an eyebrow at me, along with a little smirk. "Didn't picture her as a domme in training?"

"No, never. I mean, I'm thinking that was just a cover to get her into the club." I let out a frustrated sigh and sink lower in the water. "Sorry, Mistress, I don't know what I mean."

Leaning back against her side of the tub, Julia gestures for me to come sit in front of her. When I do, she puts her arms around me and I relax into her embrace. "Is it such an effort to see Megan as a domme? From what you've told me, she's intelligent, strong, confident, able to take charge in a situation, all good qualities for a domme."

"I suppose," I reply after some thought. "What makes one person a dom and another a sub? Why did you become a domme?"

Julia runs her fingers through my hair, and I rest my head against her shoulder. "Some doms are in it just for their own turn-on of causing pain; they don't care what kind of experience their sub has. I like being in charge, and I have a kink about tying people up. That's where it started, I guess, with my own sexual desires. Then I discovered that what I do helps people who have their own kinks and issues to work out. I like doing that, so that's how I ended up here."

After pondering that for a while, I ask, "So what about subs? I never had a clue that's what I was until I met you. I still don't really understand why I want this, why I need this. I just know I do."

She kisses my forehead gently. "Everyone has their own reasons for it, just like doms do. But you, my beautiful Blair, do it to calm the restlessness in your soul." 

"I what?" 

"You're always running, Blair. Your mind is always going a million miles a minute. I'd even go so far as to guess you might have been labeled hyper-active as a child, am I right?"

Smiling, I nod. "A few teachers might have mentioned that to my mom, but she would never have put a label on me, or made me take meds to make things convenient for a member of the establishment."

"Oh, I think she saw your needs clearly. She got you started doing meditation and relaxation techniques at a young age, didn't she?" 

The idea that Naomi's new age beliefs may have started as a way to help me overcome ADHD comes as a shock. "I never—I never thought of it like that." Maybe I've been too harsh on her when looking back over my life. 

"And obviously those techniques help you. But sometimes it's not enough, like when you showed up on my doorstep. You were clearly stuck in a negative loop you couldn't get out of. But being a sub releases that pressure you put on yourself. When you submit to me, all that noise goes away, all those negative thoughts lose their power. When we play together, there's no room for anything but us, you have to be _really_ present. And when you're flying, all those voices in your head turn off and you can feel and connect with yourself and your true spirit." 

When she finishes speaking, I'm in tears. "Oh, sweetheart, I didn't mean to make you cry. All those things I said are good things, you know that." 

Nodding against her neck, I cling to her, not entirely sure why her words touched me so deeply. Maybe because she so eloquently explained the mystery of me to me. "Come on, precious, we both need sleep." So saying, she turns off the water jets and opens the drain on the tub. Getting out, my mistress towels me off and guides me through the rest of our night time routine, including my usual anal plug. 

Climbing into bed together, Julia pulls the covers over us, then curls up behind me, her arm around my waist. Feeling safe and protected in her embrace, it doesn't take me long to drift off to sleep.


End file.
